Pile ou face
by EtreHumainN42
Summary: On peut ou non vouloir rencontrer son âme sœur, mais la légende raconte que on la trouvera toujours si on l'évite, et c'est que Théo et Bob vont vivre. Théaltazar, Aventures
1. Destiné à l'enfer

_Bon bah nouvelle histoire Théaltazar. Histoire sur le thème soulmate, donc bon j'espère que vous apprécierais. C'est pas canon, logiquement. (Cette phrase hors contexte est plutôt étrange à mon avis). Théaltazar et Mannindha présent, je réfléchis encore à un Oc pour Grunlek, à voir._

_La correction de Shinddh'a c'est Hindoustani d'après Google._

_Oui il y a pas de dialogue, car pour moi, les dialogues passés ne sont pas ce dont on se rappelle le mieux, et donc dans un flash back, il ne devrait pas vraiment y en avoir, pas la peine donc de me le reprocher._

_Merci d'avoir apprécié mon OS précédent ! Et pour les reviews !_

* * *

Fonctionnement des âmes-sœurs, par le grand maître de la Tour Rouge Alvaro

"_Les marques d'âmes sont des dessins ou écritures représentant la personne vous étant destinés parmi tout les humanoïdes doté de conscience. Pour activer le lien, chacun des individus doit reconnaître la marque de l'autre en la voyant ou la touchant, liant ainsi leurs âmes. Ces liens peuvent être soit platonique, soit, dans la plupart des cas, romantique. [...] La reconnaissance est aussi accompagnée de la création de pouvoir entre les deux parts de l'âme ne nécessitant aucune mana ou connaissance magique (Télépathie, partage des sensations et émotions, capacité de localiser l'autre) variant en fonction de la force de lien et des individus. [...] Si un des deux individus vient à mourir, deux scénarii sont observés : la disparition de la marque, ou du moins son affaiblissement petit à petit, ou bien l'entrée dans un état catatonique du survivant, qui suivra peu après l'autre dans la mort._"

* * *

**Destiné à l'enfer**

"HEIN ?!"

Bon, ça partait mal. Très mal. Théo, jeune protégé de la Lumière, venant à peine de perdre son père, venait de se réveiller, au jour de son 7e anniversaire avec sa marque d'âme, ce qui était plutôt positif jusque là. Mais le problème, ce qui lui avait fait pousser un cri, étouffé très rapidement pour ne pas alerter sa mère, c'était que ce que représentait le dit-dessin : un colonne de flammes, un bâton de mage, et derrière… Un démon. Enfin, ses cornes, ses griffes et sa queue dépassant des flammes. Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être original d'avoir ce genre dessin dans le coin. C'était inattendu, dangereux, et le jeune garçon prit de suite l'initiative de cacher ce dessin maudit. Enveloppant son bras dans le cuir blanc marqué par le signe de son ordre, il descendit ensuite, bien décidé à le cacher le reste de sa vie, pour sa propre sécurité (et aussi un peu pour celle de l'autre, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde).

* * *

Au fil du temps, les gens furent intrigués par cette attitude.  
"Pourquoi tu ne l'enlève pas ?"  
"T'en as si honte que ça ?"  
"Mais tu n'as pas peur de ne jamais la trouver ?"  
On lui pausera des dizaines de questions comme celle-ci, on tentera même de lui enlever de force, mais rien n'y fera, il tint bon, sans faillir, malgré les moqueries, les insultes et parfois les coups, auxquels il répondu volontiers. Sa sœur et Viktor s'inquiétait, demandant eux aussi à voir cette marque, mais rien n'y faisait, il refusait inlassablement. Seule sa mère ne lui demandait pas d'enlever la protection autour de son bras, et le jeune garçon en fut reconnaissant.

* * *

Théo continuait son chemin, devenant un excellent soldat, même si manquant parfois de jugeote ou d'empathie. Il se foutait de tout, suivant à peu près les ordres, et monta très vite jusqu'au poste de paladin, devenant ainsi un inquisiteur renommé, même si solitaire, les membres osant peu l'approcher. Les rares fois que cela arrivait, c'était soit par rapport à son grade et ses compétences, ou bien encore pour son physique ma foi avantageux. Ne sachant rien des interactions sociales, taciturne et à la limite de l'anti-social, il restait d'autant plus en retrait, au grand damne des jeunes filles, espérant pourvoir se lié à lui pour monter dans la société, et de ses compagnons d'armes, qui aurait aimer en savoir plus sur ses méthodes de combat.

Son premier ami fut Mani, un elfe vivant à Castelblanc, qu'il rencontra par hasard lors d'une descente dans un bar, demander par ses supérieurs pour vérifier les activités de ce lieu assez sombre. L'étrangeté de l'individu attira tout de suite Théo, qui le supposa mauvais, avant de se rendre compte qu'il travaillait pour son ordre, et tant qu'assassin et qu'espion certes, mais dans son ordre quand même. Alors, au fur et à mesure des descentes, ils devinrent amis. Mani lui donnait une nouvelle perspective de la vie, avec tout ses voyages, son passé dur, et plus tard son statut d'aventurier. Il lui montrait les travers de la Lumière, les joies de la vie extérieure, et peu à peu, Mani et lui commencèrent à faire équipe, sans prendre en compte l'église, même si lui suivait toujours (approximativement) les ordres.

Et puis un jour, ils rencontrèrent deux autres aventuriers, un nain et un demi-élémentaire d'eau, au hasard d'une mission. Et malgré la méfiance des deux côtés, ils finirent pas bien s'entendre, et s'échangèrent leurs noms. Ainsi ils connurent Shindd'ha, vite renommé Shin par tous, et Grunlek, et commencèrent leur amitié et leur coopération, partageant de nombreuses aventures.

Leurs marques d'âmes étaient chez eux aussi cachés, ce qui l'arrangeait. En fait, Shin était un être naturellement timide et pudique, ne se montrant que lors des soins et allant faire sa toilette le plus loin possible, Mani la caché lors des missions pour éviter de déranger les gens plus pudiques, et seul Grunlek la montrait, comme il était de coutume chez les nains.

Et puis, bien après leur rencontre, Shin se cassa la gueule depuis une branche, chose plutôt normale connaissant son peu d'habilité avec la Nature, et le sachant à proximité d'un puits. Lors de cette chute, il s'entailla méchamment le bras gauche. Craignant une infection, il n'eut d'autre choix pour se faire soigner que de montrer sa marque d'âme à Théo… Permettant ainsi à Mani, passant par là pour prendre (voler) la bourse commune, profitant de l'absence de Grunlek, de la voir, et de l'identifier comme sienne, le faisant crier, puis se figer avec une expression interdite. Le paladin ne sut pas vraiment la suite, l'elfe ayant capturé son âme sœur, mais depuis il évitait désormais de les dérangeais quand les deux était seuls ensemble.

Et malgré la confiance des autres, cette révélation, leur acceptation, il ne dit rien. Il cacha sa marque, longtemps, de peur du rejet et de l'incompréhension, bien malgré sa proximité avec tous.


	2. Une petit part de paradis

**Une petite part de paradis**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon se savait maudit, et pourtant, c'était un enfant gentil, qui ne causait pas d'incendie, qui était foncièrement pacifiste et bon, contrairement à ce que d'autres disait. Sa enfance fut simple, accompagné de son beau père et de sa mère, son père étant loin, et il apprit les bases de la vie à leur côtés.

Vivant dans une cité magique, qui était très grande avec beaucoup de passages, il avait l'habitude de socialiser très vite, avec tout le monde, encore plus par le fait qu'il travaillait à la boulangerie de ceux qui l'avait élevé et éduqué. Là-bas, toute sorte de gens passait, et il avait l'habitude de les accueillir, ne faisant aucune différence entre les individus, ce qui lui valut un "poste" quasi permanent de vendeur, quand il ne cuisinait pas ou n'allait pas en cours.

Lors de ses 7 ans, le demi-diable reçut sa marque, et qu'elle était belle, blanche et doré, lumineuse. La marque montrait un bouclier avec une emblème d'église, une épée posée dessus, le tout illuminée d'une lumière pure, et des ailes d'anges entourant le tout près s'envoler. Malgré tout, l'enfant eu peur. Balthazar fit donc ce que son instinct (et son diable) lui criait : il partit en pleur rejoindre sa mère, paniqué d'être lié à un être voulant probablement sa mort. Celle-ci, après avoir décrypter ce que son enfant disait au travers de ses sanglots, le rassura, sécha ses larmes, et lui conseilla simplement de ne jamais regarder la marque d'âme d'un élémentaire ou d'un membre de la Lumière, et de garder la sienne caché. Pour cela, elle lui donna un manchon de cuir rouge, doux à l'intérieur, ainsi que des bracelets, sachant qu'il aimait bien les choses clinquantes, camouflant ainsi la marque.

Pour ses 11 ans, il partit à la tour rouge, apprendre la magie. Il y souffrit beaucoup. Moins fort techniquement, mais avec une puissance brute immense en comparaison, peu voulurent ne serait qu'apprendre à le connaître. Mais avec le temps, son côté social lui permis de s'intégrer. Et personne ne lui demander voir cette fichu marque, les mages ayant l'habitude de la caché, sachant les problèmes causé par un lien.

Plus le temps passait, plus Balthazar progressait, devenant puissant, créant même son propre style, dans la magie de destruction servant autant pour la défense et la protection. Il découvrait ses charmes, séduisant les demoiselles de la Tour et des environs, et mimant des tentatives de séduction envers ses amis d'enfance dans le but de les faire rire, se créant un cercle de proche important, avec toujours caché au plus profond de lui ses deux secrets brûlants, sans (heureusement) qu'aucun incident ne vienne le perturber.

Un jour, un jeune elfe de l'Eglise de la Lumière apparut, et Balthazar, rassuré par la marque visible de celui-ci (comment quelqu'un pouvait-il oublier de mettre son cache ?), se lia d'amitié avec le dénommé Mani, d'une gentillesse sans borne, et lui expliqua les rapports humains, et toutes les choses dont il était curieux, trouvant satisfaisant le fait d'avoir un élève, voulant en effet devenir professeur dans sa ville natale. L'elfe revient, souvent, rapportant des aventures folles au mage, qui lui sortait peu de sa tour, sauf pour quelques études, recherches ou quêtes imposés. Pas qu'il n'aimait, mais il voulait avoir sa certification au plus vite, pour être enfin indépendant.

Sa vie se déroula ainsi tranquillement, rythmée par les expériences, les visites et le cycle de la nature. Et il finit par avoir pour ses 19 ans sa certification, se décidant de passer l'hiver à la tour, et le reste de son année sur les routes ou avec sa famille, faisant des quêtes ou des travaux de tuteurs pour subvenir à ses besoins, tout en continuant ses recherches. Il se mit à entretenir une correspondance avec son ami Mani, apprenant des brides de sa vie avec ses amis aventuriers et se satisfaisant de cela. Par ce moyen, il apprit qu'il avait rencontrer son promis, un jeune demi-élémentaire d'eau nommé Shinddh'a, et lui avait même envoyer un dessin de la marque de l'autre. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement combien Balthazar était curieux. Et effectivement, il en fut ravi. Se rappelant parfaitement de la marque de l'elfe (une cascade d'eau gelée par endroit, dont un flèche sortait), il trouva celle de l'inconnu toute aussi jolie : sur le peau se dessinait une araignée, animal favori de son âme sœur (qui en possédait même 3), ayant quelques tresses, et quelques pointes métalliques tournant autour. Cela le fit sourit, et repenser à sa propre marque qu'il caressât d'un air absent.

Malgré tout cela, ses conquêtes, ses amis, sa familles, ses recherches, son diable… Il ne pouvait défaire de son esprit l'espoir de rencontrer un jour l'être destiné, celui qui serait l'accepter, auquel il n'aurait jamais à mentir.

"**_C'est un joli rêve que tu as là petit humain !  
_**-_Mais ta gueule !"_


	3. Quête de merde !

**Quête de merde !**

"Paladin-Inquisiteur Théodore de Silverberg,

Au vu de votre poste de paladin dans notre bien aimé église, vous recevez aujourd'hui une mission à effectuer dans les plus bref délais. Une région au Nord de notre zone d'influence est envahit d'élémentaires et d'autres hérésies. Vous et votre groupe devez délivrer cette zone, et découvrir la cause de cette agitation. Des renforts peuvent vous être fournit au besoin. Nous vous conseillons de prendre un mage avec, car malgré que ce soit des êtres fourbes, les connaissances de l'un d'entre d'eux pourrait vous être utile. Veuillez nous tenir informer de l'avancement dans votre quête dès que possible.

Bien à vous, l'Eglise de la Lumière vous salue et prie pour votre survie et votre salut.

NB : la récompense est de 15 000 pièces d'or"

Voilà la lettre qu'avait reçut Théo ce matin. Et cette histoire lui casait déjà les couilles. Non mais sérieux ! Le piaf de malheur qui le réveille, une quête obligatoire, et en plus lui fallait trouver un mage ! Il y a une gueule de nounou ? En plus ces flipettes de mages savent jamais rien faire ! "Raaaaaaaaaah ! Bordel !" fut le cri déchirant (pour les tympans principalement) qui réveilla en sursaut ses compagnons, persuader d'une attaque, avant de rendre compte que c'était juste un Théo énervé, et qui allait visiblement frapper un arbre innocent. Grunlek, soupirant, se leva, farfouillant pour trouver les ingrédients pour leur repas tout en déclarant : "Théo, je n'ai aucune idée, de pourquoi tu es énervé, mais la prochaine fois, crie moins fort s'il te plait.

\- Ouais !" renchérit Mani, un peu trop fort pour son âme-sœur visiblement, qui lui envoya sa tunique au visage en grommelant. "Mais euh... C'est vrai ! Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que tu crie maintenant ! D'habitude, si quelqu'un l'ouvre avant 9h, tu l'assomme !

\- Plains toi à l'Eglise alors... soupira le noiraud. Ces connards veulent nous faire une mission d'extermination et d'inspection dans une forêt du Nord... C'est bien payé, mais c'est loin, et on doit trouver un mage pour examiner les trucs magiques, et j'en connais aucun de supportable.

\- Ah oui, ça peut nous poser problème." dit Grunlek, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Le repas fut vite près, pris dans le calme par les aventuriers ayant encore la tête dans le cul dus au réveil quelque peu mouvementé, et tandis que Théo répondait à ses supérieurs en ronchonnant, Mani eut une révélation. "Attendez, moi j'en connais un de mage ! Un de la Tour Rouge, ça ira aux chefs, non ?

\- HEIN ?!" fut le cri poussé par les trois autres, les yeux ronds, en attente d'explication. "Bah L'Eglise m'envoyait souvent à la Tour des Mages, et je m'y suis fait un pote ! Il doit encore y être à cette époque de l'année, donc je peux aller vous le chercher !" Et pendant que Shin secouait l'autre comme un prunier pour savoir d'autres infos, Théo déchira sa lettre pour en refaire une autre, et Grunlek soupira, secouant la tête avec un petit sourire au lèvres. "Tu me surprendra toujours Mani..." énonça calmement le nain, fait glousser l'elfe, et soupirer les deux autres.

Mani partit plus tard dans le matinée, un double de la quête avec lui, en direction de la Tour des Mages, tandis que les trois autres se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne cité de Mirage, prévoyant de contourner (bien de loin pour éviter de mettre Théo en rogne) et de rejoindre un village quasi à l'abandon un peu plus au Nord, où ils pourraient se réfugier dans la petite auberge qu'ils savaient encore debout, en attendant l'elfe et son inconnu. Et Théo avait un étrange pré-sentiment à propos de tout ça, tout en se disant qu'il aimait juste pas les mages... Mais le bâton de mage présent sur sa marque pourrait autant lui correspondre..

Et c'est ainsi que pour se vider l'esprit de ces conneries, Théo se gifla, s'assommant, laissant ses deux amis éberlués. "Eh ben ça commence pas si mal..." ironisa Shin.


	4. Proposition inattendue

**Proposition ****inattendue**

Le surnommé Bob était à son bureau, planchant pour finir d'écrire les dernière lignes de son étude des animaux invoqués, quand un être plutôt inattendu avec maintes tresses sur son crâne entra sans aucune discrétion dans sa chambre. "Mani ?!" s'étonna-t-il alors que l'elfe venait l'enlacer un grand sourire aux lèvres. "Bob ! Je viens de te proposer un job !" Alors Balthazar écouta, parce que bon, il n'avait rien trouver comme quête à faire, et il n'avait définitivement pas assez pour rentrer chez lui. Suite à un signe de la main de la part de son interlocuteur, signifiant qu'il l'écoutait, Mani reprit donc la parole : "Bah en fait, mon groupe a reçu une mission (_Bon c'est déjà un peu bizarre, qui "reçoit" des missions ?_ pensa le mage), et elle donne 15 000 sans prime de risque ! (_Pas mal, 3000 pour ma poire, suffisant pour rentrer et ne pas travailler du printemps !_) On doit tuer des élémentaires et autres machins, et savoir qui les fait apparaître, donc a besoin d'un mage, et personne n'en connait d'autre de confiance… En plus t'es fort en étude de machin, bah c'est bien que je te connaisse, et puis. ;  
\- Hey Man' c'est bon j'ai compris, j'accepte !  
\- Vrai de vrai ?" En pouffant, Bob hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation, se faisant ainsi à moitié étouffé par son ami. "Juste, qui vous mandatez ?  
-Bah l'Eglise de la Lumière ?  
-...J'aurais dû y penser… »

Coupant court à la prochaine interrogation de son ami d'un geste, il finit donc son texte, regardant du coin de l'œil l'elfe sauté partout, allant ensuite rendre ses écrits en vitesse pour éviter que l'autre ne crée un incident. Il remonta ensuite préparer ses affaires, à moitié aidé par Mani, qui lui préférait visiblement mettre des trucs de merde, comme des parchemins fait pour éviter les ongles incarnés, ou une crème anti-ride d'origine inconnu, le faisant pouffer. Il l'envoya donc chercher de quoi manger pour les quelques jours de marche, et lui finit son sac, parlant à voix haute pour vérifier qu'il avait bien tout : "Hm. Parchemins divers, c'est bon... Vêtements suffisant pour 1 semaine, de quoi les laver, de quoi me laver, brosse à cheveux, quelques livres, potions de mana et de soins, 2 paires de chaussures de rechange et quelques gemmes. Ah et des autres manchons différents aussi, ça peut servir." Mani revient à ce moment-là, et ils se décidèrent à partir le lendemain matin.

Ainsi, après une nuit à draguer (enfin tenter pour le télé-kinésiste), les deux partirent à cheval, en direction du nord, profitant de la route pour se parler, tenter des approches dans les auberges, avançant plutôt rapidement, évitant les lieux mal fréquentés et les embrouilles, se battant quelques fois contre les rares individus osant les approcher. Bref ça allait bien. Jusqu'à ce que Balthazar pose une question lors d'une pause près d'une petite rivière pour se rafraîchir.

" Dis, tu ne m'as jamais dit de qui était constitué ton groupe. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus s'il te plait !  
\- Ah bah oui... répondit l'autre. Bah y a mon âme-sœur, Shin, qui fait archer, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Il a une sorte de mini être qu'il peut faire apparaître, qu'il peut contrôler et faire des trucs, ou alors il l'a fait se suicider pour avancer. Elle s'appelle Icy, et elle fait souvent des bêtises.  
\- Comme toi.  
\- Pas sympa ça ! Bon ensuite il y a Grunlek, un nain avec un bras mécanique marrant qui bouffe des araignées !  
\- Euh ok...  
\- Il fait aussi bouclier ! Le bras je veux dire, pas le nain. (_Encore heureux !)_ C'est lui qui cuisine, parce nous on n'est pas doué. Il a un loup druidique, qui s'appelle Eden, qui reste avec nous parce que sa maîtresse a été tué par Théo. Théo c'est le dernier membre du groupe. Il parait ronchon et froid au début, mais dès qu'il tient à quelqu'un il est plus sympa ! C'est un paladin de la Lumière, mais…" Et ainsi le demi-diable se rendit compte de son erreur, devenant blanc, arrêtant d'écouter le discours de son ami. Il avait accepté de faire équipe avec un paladin. De la Lumière. Son prédateur naturel. Et merde... Bon il avait intérêt à cacher sa marque et à bien gérer son diable... Lui d'ailleurs il semblait en panique, répliquant que son hôte était le plus débile de tous, et tentant de sortir de sa cage, pour prendre le contrôle et fuir, et, miraculeusement, Bob eut la présence d'esprit de le retenir.

"Dis mec, ça va ? T'es tout pâle d'un coup. Lui demanda Mani, inquiet  
-Oui bien sûr !" répondit le mage, changeant vite de sujet, tout en se fustigeant intérieurement. "**_Non mais quel con !_**" furent les mots de son colocataire indésirable durant le reste du trajet.


	5. Bon bah bonjour

**Bon bah bonjour**

Le temps passait, et l'ennui prenait Théo. Il savait que son ami prendrait un moment pour les rejoindre, mais bon, y avait que dalle dans ce bled. Les paysans étaient tous les mêmes, et aucune baston, autre que celles de comptoir, ne pointait son nez. Et puis, les petits jobs de merde, ça allait deux minutes, mais bon, après, ce n'était pas sa passion. Shin passait son temps à draguer, et Grunlek lui s'était fait des potes, alors oui, il était bien le seul à s'emmerder, et il passait son temps à aider les paysans. Au moins, ça lui faisait gagner quelques piécettes.

Et puis merde ! Pourquoi leur point de rendez-vous ce n'était pas une grande ville ! Ils auraient pu se faire plus de fric en attendant, et avoir plus d'infos. Mais bien sûr, à cause de ce stupide Shin, on était dans une ville pommée, parce que Monsieur n'aimait pas les villes ! Mais fait pas chier, et reste dans ton coin ! Ils pouvaient se retrouver dans tous les cas ces deux cons, alors pas de problème ! Non mais franchement ! Ça l'emmerdait sévèrement, et la vie paysanne aussi ! Pas un truc à foutre, des meufs chiantes qui lui collaient au basque et ses potes jamais là ! Franchement, les seules à être un minimum avec lui, c'était Lumière, qui s'impatientait de repartir au combat, et Eden, qui ne supportait pas de rester sur place trop longtemps, rêvant de recourir dans les plaines et d'éviscérer des ennemies, et Théo les comprenait parfaitement.

Et puis Shin annonça que son Mani s'était enfin décidé à changer de route, avançant vers eux. Il était encore loin, mais bon, ça suffisait, et cela permettait de faire l'inventaire, de prendre ce qu'ils leur manquaient et d'informer Victoria et le reste de l'ordre que leur quête ne tarderait pas à commencer. Ainsi, Théo pris soin de son arme et de son bouclier, prépara Lumière et rangea la majorité de ses affaires. Il prévu aussi de quoi acheter quelques friandises pour sa jument, ainsi que de la viande séchée, de quoi prendre soin de son armure et des produits lavants. C'était déjà pas mal, et ce qu'il avait lui permettrait de tenir environ 2 mois sans se ravitailler, sans pour autant trop alourdir sa monture, qui même si entraînée, n'avait pas non plus la capacité de tout porter. En parlant de cheval, il espérait bien que ce fichu mage ait sa propre monture, qu'on ne se fasse pas chier à le récupérer à chaque fois. Pas qu'il soit prêt à faire des efforts ou le laisser monter en selle avec lui, mais le paladin n'avait pas forcément envie de perdre ses amis parce qu'un con était incapable de s'occuper de lui-même.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'église les informait qu'elle prenait en compte qu'ils acceptaient la quête, et Victoria leur souhaitait bonne chance. Shin se languissait de son homme, et avait même arrêté de draguer, ce qui montrait bien sa tristesse, passant le plus clair de son temps en forêt, revenant le soir couvert de coupures, dus à son incapacité maladive (comment s'était-il débrouillé pour survivre aussi longtemps seul, c'était une vraie énigme). Grunlek lui cuisinait des ingrédients pour les faire conserver, alla faire courir les chevaux pour les réhabituer et Eden chassait, rapportant la viande à un Grunlek très heureux de ses compétences. Et le temps continuait à passer, sans réelle nouvelle de Mani autre que celle qu'il approchait.

Un soir, un paysan arriva à l'auberge où ils résidaient, l'air éberlué et fatigué. "Y'avait deux gars dans la forêt, donc on se rapproche pour voir ce que ça, et on se rencontre qu'en a un c'est un elfe ! L'avait des araignées dans les cheveux en plus ce con ! Et puis son pote là, tout bien habillé, bah l'avait un cheval en flamme. Semblait même pas souffrir la pauv'bête !" Se regardant, les aventuriers surent ainsi que Mani était proche, et que son pote était un mage de feu. Bon déjà c'était sympa, il avait une monture ! Pas besoin de se trimbaler quelqu'un de _doublement_ inutile !

Ainsi, trois jours plus, les rumeurs sur le cheval enflammé se multipliant, ils arrivèrent. Ce fut le brouhaha extérieur à la taverne ce soir-là qui les intriguèrent en premier. Puis Shin sursauta, un sourire apparaissant soudainement, indiquant ainsi la proximité de son âme jumelle. Alors, la porte s'ouvrit, et apparurent Mani, et une silhouette le suivant. Un homme, d'à peu près la taille du paladin, les cheveux longs ondulés, une robe de mage rouge, et un sourire... Flamboyant. Il avait l'air sympathique, un peu fier, légèrement méfiant, mais ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et de gentillesse. Et puis si Mani l'appréciait, il ne devait pas représenter un grand danger. L'elfe était peut-être un peu naïf sur plein de sujet, mais sur il savait si les gens étaient des menaces ou non.

La première à aller à leur rencontre furent Eden, un peu méfiante envers l'inconnu. Celui-ci se baissa, l'air de la trouver adorable, avant de tendre sa main, face contre ciel. Et alors que les aventuriers s'apprêtaient à devoir sortir les bandages, la louve lécha la main tendue, avant de la poser sa joue dessus, se laissant grattouiller par le mage tout content qui rigola, d'un rire grave et chaleureux. Shin se précipita ensuite à la rencontre de son amant, lui sautant dessus, alors que celui-ci et son ami s'approchaient de la table. L'elfe lui rendit son étreinte, souriant, puis dénia présenter l'autre homme.

"Je vous présente Balthazar Octavias Barnabé Lennon, mais tout le monde l'appelle Bob, parce que c'est vachement trop long !" Le maintenant nommé mage, soupirant releva la tête vers eux. « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance messieurs. Je suis ravi de travailler avec vous. » Il sera ensuite la main de Grunlek qui s'était approché, Shin lui faisant un simple signe de tête, méfiant (et probablement jaloux, mais bon faut pas le dire). Il regarda brièvement Théo, hochant la tête en sa direction, puis reporta son attention sur Grunlek, qui semblait ravi de parler au nouvel arrivant. Le mage se lança sans mal dans la conversation, s'asseyant à leur table, gratouillant Eden d'une main, et tenant sa bière de l'autre. Les âmes sœurs elles étaient dans leur coin, appréciant leur retrouvaille et le paladin… Était encore une fois seul devant sa bière. Il décida donc d'écouter la conservation du nouveau, parce bon, hein, fallait bien l'étudier le gars, au cas où.

Ses cheveux étaient longs, surtout pour un gars. Jusqu'aux omoplates, quand même. Des yeux brulants, des mains fines aux doigts longues, une langue acérée, un vocabulaire riche, un air fier… Il était… Il était… Théo ne savait pas trop mais une chose était sur : il l'énervait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce mec l'énervait. L'étrange attraction entre eux deux le soulait. Fortement. Donc il continua à la fixer. Pour… le surveiller

« Et vous, maître paladin, quel est votre objectif ? » Le fait que le mage qu'il observait, depuis au moins une bonne heure, lui adresse la parole, le fit passer en mode réflexe pour éviter la gêne. C'est-à-dire, la méthode « je suis un caillou agressif » :  
« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre le mago ? »

…  
Ok ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure manière de se présenter.  
Surtout vu la tête choquée de Grunlek. Et les yeux éberlués de Shin. Et l'air perplexe de Mani…

Le rire de Bob les fit tous sursauter. « Eh bien, ça m'arrangerait de savoir à quel point vous êtes un chien de votre église, voilà tout ! »

Ok, Théo avait trouvé avec qui se confronter.

…  
Au moins, pas de risque d'ennui ! Même si leurs compagnons allaient avoir du mal à suivre.

* * *

« Mani, pourquoi t'as ramené le seul mec suffisamment suicidaire pour batailler avec Théo ?!  
\- Je savais pas que ça allait finir comme ça ! » **Boum**. « Hey mais ça fait mal Shin ! »

* * *

« **_Tu veux vraiment nous faire tuer toi…_**  
-_Roh, allez, avoue, ça va être fun !  
_-**_Mouais… Je te préviens, si on se fait taper, je le défonce !  
_**-_Flipette ! »_


	6. En chemin

_Je sais, j'ai pas écris depuis un bail, mais j'avais la flemme, et des projets plus perso aussi donc bon. Si jamais ca intéresse quelqu'un, je mettrais peut être les musiques que j'avais mise lors de l'écriture._

* * *

**En chemin**

Le jour suivant l'arrivée des deux retardataires, le groupe se mit en chemin direction le lieu de la quête. D'abord un peu dépourvu, le mage s'acclimatât finalement plutôt rapidement pour un homme des villes, ravissant ses compagnons et rassurant Théo. Chacun apprit à connaître l'autre, les aventuriers racontant leurs voyages à un Bob excessivement curieux, lui leur détaillant en retour la Tour Rouge et son amitié avec Mani. Le pyromane, après l'autorisation exprès des deux hommes, pausa toute sortes de questions sur la marque d'âme et ses effets, sur les coutumes l'entourant chez chaque membre, malgré un Théo plutôt fermé sur la question.

Ce premier jour permit à Balthazar de voir assez vite les dynamiques du groupe, mais aussi de voir comment il s'entendait avec chacun, et finit par tutoyer le paladin. Deux points de vue aussi différents auraient forcément des difficultés à s'entendre, et il n'allait pas commencer à le respecter pour rien en retour. Aucun n'était aller plus loin que quelques piques et des grommellements, donc pas d'incidents... Pour l'instant.

Il fut en revanche agréablement surpris de la gentillesse des autres membres. Grunlek était un vrai nounours, bon vivant, même si visiblement un peu radin, et très protecteur de sa louve. Celle-ci était bien un des seuls canidés à ne pas avoir directement tenté de lui arracher une partie du corps, il lui en était donc reconnaissant. Mais il se doutait bien qu'elle savait pour sa condition, devant simplement penser que son amitié avec Mani montrait sa non dangerosité. Shin quant à lui était, même si au premier abord peu sociable, un très gentil jeune homme, et ils devinrent très vite proche. Il découvrit ainsi sa maladresse au détour du petit combat, où s'il s'écrasa de tout son long, faisant pouffer le mage, pendant que le paladin, visiblement habituer à ce genre de scène, écrasait le crâne de l'ennemi.

Bien vite, le soleil se coucha à l'horizon, et ce groupe si atypique s'arrêta pour la nuit. Bob créa leur feu de camp, sous l'air heureux de Grunlek (et celui suspicieux du membre de la Lumière). On organisa ensuite les taches, et le demi-diable aida le nain à faire la cuisine, lui montrant comment bien faire un pain avec le moins de pâte possible, ravissant celui-ci. Théo installa les couchettes sans trop quitté du regard le mage, pendant que les autres allaient chercher de l'eau... Et très surement rouler dans l'herbe, mais cela il fallait mieux l'ignorer.

Soudain, la voix de Grunlek, qui jusque-là caressait sa louve en regardant la marmite, brisa le silence : "Bob, tu nous as posé des questions toute la journée, mais serais-tu dérangé si je t'en pause quelques-unes ?  
-Bien sûr que non, répondu celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Que souhaite tu me demander ?  
-Et bien, je dois avouer ne pas te connaître, et aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi, ton passé, et ta marque d'âme." Aux derniers mots du golem, le visage du mage se fissura d'une légère grimace, attirant l'attention de l'inquisiteur sur la conversation. "Eh bien, continua-t-il, je suppose que ce n'est que de bonne guerre. Je viens d'une ville commerçante au Sud du Cratère, bien loin de ma Tour. J'y ai vécu avec ma mère et mon beau père, et ce sont eux qui m'ont appris à cuisiner, comme ils avaient une boulangerie.  
-Et ton père ?" le coupa Théo, voyant que l'autre allait changer de sujet, ou plutôt le sentant. "Oh, il n'était pas vraiment présent, je ne l'ai vu qu'une dizaine de fois dans ma vie. C'est un nomade sans vraiment d'accroche, et il n'est pas très sympathique, je préférerais donc ne pas le recroiser (_surtout que vous n'allez pas vraiment apprécier de faire sa connaissance.** Ça c'est sûr !**_) Pour ce qui est du reste, je suis parti à la Tour à mes 11 ans, et je ne suis que rarement revenue dans ma ville natale depuis. Je ne suis pas vraiment un aventurier, mais j'ai déjà fait quelques quêtes avec d'autres mages, même si rien de très périlleux.  
-Tu sais au moins te battre ? renchérit le paladin, l'air moqueur.  
-Oui, je sais me battre, merci bien. répondit sèchement l'érudit, vexé par cette pique. Les mages se doivent d'avoir des combats magiques réguliers pour tester leur niveau, ainsi que pour savoir s'ils ont la capacité de défendre les tours, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Grunlek pouffa, trouvant l'air énervé du mage visiblement hilarant, avant de l'inciter à continuer par un geste de la main. "Pour ce qui est de ma marque d'âme, je préférerais ne pas en parler ou la montrer. Pour un détenteur de magie, se lier est dangereux, puis qu'il faut se réhabituer à beaucoup de choses après avoir trouvé son âme sœur.  
-Je peux comprendre." conclut le nain, ravit d'avoir pu en savoir un peu plus sur ce mystérieux individu. Théo, lui, était plutôt déçu, il voulait voir sa marque lui... Pour voir si ça n'allait pas les mener à une hérésie bien sûr ! Ou alors... Non, non, c'était n'importe quoi, il faillait qu'il arrête de penser... Non mais quelles conneries pouvaient passer par son esprit parfois, il devait être fatigué... Il devrait peut-être méditer pour évacuer... Oui ça c'était un bon plan.

Le retour des deux autres le sorti de sa transe, et il participa lui aussi au repas, étonné d'entendre autant parler. En effet, si la majorité de ses compagnons n'étaient en général pas très bavard, ce n'était pas le cas du mage, qui enchaînait les conversations, où tous, même lui à son plus grand étonnement, participaient. Le temps s'écoula ainsi, calmement, chacun allant se coucher après avoir désigné Mani de garde pour le premier quart.

Les jours passèrent, les liens se créant au détour d'une attaque, d'une blague, d'une fuite. On découvrit bien vite l'efficacité du mage et du paladin en combat comme en leadership, les deux se retrouvant bien malgré leurs disputes à faire un duo plutôt équilibré, et vraiment efficace. Et cela ne rassurait pas du tout Bob, qui craignait de plus en plus d'avoir trouvé le bon. Le diable, lui, était en quasi dépression, pressant son colocataire à fuir au plus vite, sans que celui-ci ne daigne le faire, ayant trop peur de perdre ces amitiés naissantes.

Théo lui, était content. Le mage était un sacré défi, avec un fort caractère, et vraiment pas déplaisant (à l'œil). Plutôt une bonne surprise somme toute.


	7. La cité d'Arasmesqui

_Je viens de regarder mes stats, et j'ai eus des visiteurs sur cette histoire d'inde, d'Autriche et des USA... Bah bonjours, mais je crois que vous êtes un peu perdus non ?_

_Et autre chose, je vous conseille de ne pas travailler avec un chat dans les alentours. C'est vraiment casse couilles..._

_Question : qui a trouvé le terme "fan" sérieux ? Non parce que j'apprécie énormément certaines œuvres hein, mais pas au point d'un fanatique je pense.._

* * *

**La cité d'Arasmesqui**

Au bout d'une bonne semaine de chemin, notre groupe arriva enfin à son objectif, la cité d'Aramesqui, où commencerait leur quête, et tous étaient soulagés. Ça leur permettrait d'entrer dans une auberge, et d'éviter les plaintes de Bob sur le fait de dormir en forêt. Le demi-diable n'avait pas l'habitude de se reposer à la belle étoile, et son colocataire mental n'avait pas guère apprécié, le dérangeant, et manquant de se faire repérer.

Ainsi à leur arrivée, ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes : Grunlek prendrait une auberge pour la nuit, Shin et Mani feraient les courses et Bob et Théo iraient voir le donneur de quête pour plus d'informations.

Le duo de meneur se dirigèrent donc vers le manoir de leur client, se lançant des piques sur le chemin, les deux soulagés d'être en ville. En arrivant, une servante les accueillit, les faisant patienter dans une luxueux boudoir, Bob sifflant son admiration à la décoration, et le paladin sentant déjà le mal de tête poindre.

"Messieurs, merci d'être venu !" les saluèrent une voix d'un homme richement habillé étant apparu à la porte. "Baron Malronie, je suppose ?" lança le mage. "Un honneur de vous rencontrer. Mon nom est Balthazar Lennon, et voici Théo de Silverberg, nous sommes deux des aventuriers que vous avez commandités.  
\- En effet, en effet. Nous avons de gros problèmes de gestion des hérésies dans la région, cela n'est pas nouveau, mais ce qui est problématique, c'est leur recrudescence depuis quelques semaines.  
\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Alors..." Pendant ce temps-là, Théo se perdait dans ses pensées. Il savait déjà à peu près tout, et au pire Bob lui répéterait bien. Il était utile quand même, ça serait bien de continuer de faire équip... Non, non, c'est complètement con comme idée. Même s'il s'entendait bien avec tous, qu'il aidait bien en négoce et qu'il se battait bien pour un mage. Et puis il faisait le feu du soir. Et servait de bouillotte à Mani et Grunlek (lui n'osant pas l'utiliser, une timidité jamais encore ressentit le retenant à chaque fois qu'il y pensait)... Non c'était con, et puis il n'accepterait jamais, Bob aimait bien trop son confort.

Le bruit des chaises se bougeant le sortit de sa réflexion, et il fit un simple mouvement de tête pour le baron qui sortait, sous le regard amusé de son compagnon qui semblait avoir remarqué qu'il n'avait rien suivit. Ils finirent par partir en direction de l'auberge dans un seul mouvement, sans vraiment se concerter.

* * *

Dans l'auberge, les 3 autres buvaient une bière, débattant de Bob et de sa relation avec leur paladin, blaguant qu'ils feraient de bonnes âmes. Mais c'était improbable, et puis, Bob, avec un homme ? Et Théo sauvait toujours les innocents alors, et Mani en était un !

L'arrivée des deux derniers membres les fit taire, et ils écoutèrent attentivement le discours de Bob sur la mission : trouver pourquoi et comment des élémentaires et autres créatures magiques se multipliaient dans la région, et détruire ce ou celui qui provoquait tout ce remue-ménage. Plutôt compliqué en effet sans mage pour guider, mais avec l'aide du pyromane, c'était plutôt simple. Les aventuriers décidèrent de partirent le lendemain à l'aube, direction l'Est où les apparitions semblaient plus nombreuses.

Et c'est ce soir-là que nos compagnons découvrirent les terriblement efficaces techniques de dragues de leur nouvel ami. Et alors qu'il disparaissait dans sa chambre avec quelques jolies filles, et que Grunlek, Shin et Mani proposaient de la harceler pour en savoir plus le lendemain, Théo lui rongeait son frein et se retenait difficilement de faire une "petite fille" sur ces jeunes femmes innocentes. Non parce que vraiment, il allait être fatigué demain et puis…


	8. Destruction en cours

_Je fais ça avant d'aller en cours. Je préférerais rester devant..._

* * *

**Destruction en cours**

Le jour n'était levé que depuis une petite heure, et encore pas entièrement, mais notre groupe était déjà sur les routes, discutant gaiement d'un sujet ou d'un autre, l'air quelque peu insouciant. Et Bob n'était pas fatigué, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pourtant, un regard aiguisé aurait reconnu la tension dans leurs corps, ou bien encore leurs coups d'œil régulier tout autour : ils étaient à l'affût, pour éviter la moindre attaque surprise.

Pourtant, ce fut Eden la première à remarquer du mouvement dans les buissons, grognant, alertant ainsi ses compagnons. Sortit ensuite des fourrés des... Buveurs de sang ? Assez étrange d'en trouver dans ce coin-là, qui plus est en journée. Pendant que tous se mettaient en position de combat, Bob lui réfléchissait à toute allure, ravit de ce nouveau mystère. Le premier coup partit bien vite, de la part de Mani envers ces peu ragoutantes créatures.

* * *

"Attention, il en reste !" cria le leader, énervé. C'était la quatrième heure de leur journée, et leur cinquième attaque. Le mage brûla sans trop de problèmes les être fait de feuilles, le soulageant d'un poids. Il en restait que c'était casse couilles, que tous avaient des légères blessures, parce que ces cons de mage et d'archer avaient décidé de foirer leurs attaques au même moment, permettant au lycanthrope en face d'eux de lui sauter dessus. Et ça le faisait VRAIMENT chier... Et puis merde aussi, le lieu était sûr maintenant, autant demander à camper. "Ho, Grunlek ?  
\- Hm ?" lui répondu celui-ci, étant un peu déconcentrer par le blabla du mage ravi des présentes découvertes. "On peut s'arrêter bouffer ? On se soignera en même temps, ça évitera les problèmes...  
\- Bonne idée Théo, je vais prévenir les autres. Enfin… Quand Bob arrêtera de parler." Tous deux soufflèrent du nez, un peu impressionné par le débit de parole de mage qui n'avait l'air de ravir que Mani.

Et ainsi le groupe se mit à panser ses plaies autour d'un ragoût de lapin, qui était ma foi délicieux, Grunlek tout fier sous les flatteries du demi-diable. Malheureusement, ce fut à ce moment-là que les autres remarquèrent que la jambe de celui-ci était méchamment ouverte, et quasi couverte de sang, grâce à la remarque d'un Mani inquiet : "Dit, ça à l'air de faire plutôt mal ta jambe, tu veux de l'aide ?" Bob sursauta, puis jura intérieurement... Putain ce n'était pas le moment de passer comme faible, c'était leur première journée de combat, déjà que c'était la loose de se faire mal, s'il voulait faire équipe de nouveau... Mais il ne voulait pas ça, donc tout irait bien ! (Le soupir dramatique du diable à ses pensées ne le dérangea pas plus que ça... "**_Mais quel con..._**") "Non ça ira j'ai déjà des bandages Mani, tout ira bien !  
\- Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ça ira sans plus de soin..." répondit d'un air nerveux le golem du groupe. Bob savait que si, tout du moins si rien de trop physique ne devait se faire dans l'immédiat, ayant l'habitude de la douleur avec son diable. Mais bon il ne pouvait vraiment en vouloir à ses compagnons de route, ils ne pouvaient (_"**Devaient **!"_) pas savoir sa condition. "Ne t'inquiète pas Grunlek, tout va...  
\- Bob, ta gueule et viens te faire soigner" le coupa le paladin. Et ainsi, la sonnette d'alarme sonna dans la tête de Bob. Il allait. Devoir utiliser... La magie de la Lumière... Sur lui-même... Mayday ! Son diable commençant à paniquer, il préféra utiliser ses talents de beau parleur pour se sortir d'affaire, et **vite** ! "Pas la peine Théo, tu vas juste gaspiller ta mana, je vais bien je peux marcher ! (C'était vrai, en plus ça) Et puis je pense qu'on arriverait en fin de journée à l'endroit d'où viennent ces créatures (_"**Ça fait mal de dire ça, hein ?** -Ta gueule..."_) donc autant ne pas utiliser tes soins sauf si quelqu'un a le ventre ouvert !  
\- Mouais si tu veux..." Oh putain, merci son père il était sauvé...

Théo de son côté était perplexe. Pourquoi refuser ses soins ? Et putain pourquoi il voulait l'aider en premier lieu ! Son cours de pensée n'ira jamais bien loin, car de nouveau, des ennemies arrivèrent. Et quoi de mieux que des orcs pour se défouler ? Rien. La réponse c'est rien. Et le sourire carnassier de Théo en fut la preuve. (Et non ça ne plaisait pas **du tout** à Bob, peu importe ce que son diable disait... Même si c'était vachement drôle d'entendre un être comme celui-ci crier à l'hérésie...)

Le combat commença donc, le paladin se levant bouclier en avant, et épée au point, regardant aux alentour. Seulement trois orcs, visiblement sans soutien, deux à la hache et l'autre avec deux épées. De quoi bien se défouler et ne pas penser du tout ! Shin généra sa flèche, Mani prépara ses pointes, et Bob se mit un peu en arrière, et le paladin remarqua qu'il n'était pas aussi assuré que ses paroles pouvaient le laisser croire... Ce qui lui valut de manquer de se prendre la hache du premier ennemi dans la gueule, sauver de justesse par son bouclier. Eden en profita pour attaquer celui-ci, suivit de peu d'une flèche de glace, le tout blessant sévèrement l'adversaire, et énervant ses copains aux passages. Parfait !

Le deuxième tenta de se ruer vers leur mage, mais fut couper dans son élan par un nain très motivé, lui tapant si fort sur le mollet qu'il lui explosa la jambe. Le troisième évita l'attaque de Mani, et se dirigea vers Bob, qui préparait son sort. Pendant ce temps le blessé se relevait, mais eut bien vite ses souffrances abrégées par le paladin et son bouclier "de protection". Ce dernier se retourna ensuite, prêt à défendre le mage, mais celui-ci fit brûler l'orc d'un seul sort, surprenant tout le monde par sa puissance (le diable commençait à s'énerver, et c'était partit tout seul...). Bon bah, plus qu'à achever le mec par terre... Ah bah non, Mani l'avait déjà embroché... Finit donc...

Putain, mais comment ce Mago avait réussi un sort si puissant !

(_"T'es complètement con tu veux nous faire repérer putain ?!  
-**Oh ça va, et puis au moins on n'est pas plus blessé qu'avant !  
** -Argument non recevable, il y a d'autres gens autour.  
-**... Oh et puis merde, si on peut plus s'amuser aussi !**"_)

Et pendant ce temps-là, Eden, attentive, se demandait s'il fallait mordre le diable ou le laisser tranquille...

Au pire, elle le ferait plus tard. L'avait pas l'air très intelligent à se balader proche d'un paladin, donc niveau danger…


	9. Cette mission pue la merde bordel !

**Cette mission put la merde bordel !**

Grunlek était stressé. Cette mission était plus dure que prévu, et avec en plus un nouveau, c'était complexe. Sachant que le dit nouveau était blessé, refusait de se faire soigner et que ça énervait Théo (1 point de plus pour lui, il avait dit que le paladin était intéressé !) donc il était moins attentif. Il avait manqué de se prendre une hache dans la figure à cause de ça. Bref, c'était la douille.

Le groupe avançait donc difficilement à travers une forêt en direction du supposé lieu d'apparition, avec un paladin grognon, un mage blessé, les assassins hésitant entre l'inquiétude pour les blessures de celui-ci ou pour le comportement imprévisible du paladin, et Grunlek, qui révisait ces choix de carrière en regardant sa louve gambadée. « Grunlek ? lui demanda soudainement le mage. Un problème.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai simplement… On va dire que cette mission ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
\- Oh… Mais je suis sûr que nous nous en sortirons, n'est-ce pas ? » Et le sourire doux de Bob lui donnait envie de dire oui. « Bah c'est-à-dire qu'on a un groupe réputé pour ses conneries… Mais on va faire un effort pour cette fois-là ! » Et au vu l'expression de leur paladin au moment du rire tonitruant du mage de feu, c'était probablement aussi pour les prochaines fois.

Un camp apparut soudain à leur vision, plus loin dans la forêt. Impossible de voir à l'intérieur, mais le tout semblait plutôt bien protégé, avec ses grandes palissades de bois. La troupe décida donc de camper en attendant de faire un plan.

* * *

« Je ne dis pas que rentrer d'un coup sans réfléchir et stupide. Seulement c'est plutôt un risque... Inconsidéré. » Sur ce coup-là, Shin était d'accord avec le mage, rentrer dans un lieu inconnu, d'autant plus avec les apparitions aux alentours, c'était con. Ça sentait la connerie à plein, et une grosse du genre un puit de mana, ou un deuxième codex. Tient, est-ce que Bob savait ce qu'était le codex ?

Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Il était peut-être plus urgent de convaincre Théo de ne pas faire de connerie inconsidérée. Comme rentrer dans le camp ennemi pour « tester le terrain ». En vrai leur nouveau compagnon était pratique sur ce point, il savait convaincre Théo. Et le faire se défouler. Et aussi pour les faire parler.

Franchement sympa. Et puis bon Mani lui faisait confiance. D'ailleurs Mani il était… ?

Et merde…

« Les gars, Mani s'est cassé...  
-Où ?  
-Bah, dans le camp ?  
-Et merde…  
-Je sais… Désolé ? » Ah bah, au moins, il avait trouvé un gars qui compatissait réellement avec les conneries de l'autre con. Pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il soit paré avec lui ?!

* * *

Bon, partir seul était pas ouf… Mais bon, il avait géré ! Sur les 5 premiers mètres… Mais c'était déjà ça ! Bon maintenant il courait pour sa vie, mais il avait tué deux gars ! Sur une trentaine !

Bon en vrai, il était content de voir apparaître ses amis, déjà prêt à combattre ! Il allait surement finir en poulet rôti à la fin, mais pas grave !

Théo chargea donc le premier de ses opposants, le renversant et mettant au sol. Shin tira sur le second, le blessant à peine. Bob castant son corps, et Grunlek le protégeant, l'assassin décida donc de se cacher dernier les deux le temps de récupérer son souffle.

L'elfe en profita pour regarder ceux qu'il l'avait suivi, deux épéistes, une arbalétière, visiblement tous humain. Mais avec quelque chose de malsain, d'étrange en eux. Bref rien de bon, et c'était surement les responsables de toutes ces merdes donc bon, les regrets aux poubelles. C'était son job aussi.

En attendant, Bob venait de c-a-r-b-o-n-i-s-e-r un ennemi, c'était classe. Le mec n'avait pas eu la chance de se relever. Théo lui venait aux prises avec le second épéiste, seconder par Grunlek, qui venait d'exploser le genou de celui-ci. Du coté de deux tireurs… Bon bah c'était un peu un combat de débille : aucun tir ne touchait. Même Bob avait l'air désespéré de cela.

Le dernier combattant fut bien vite hors service, pendant qu'une Eden plutôt perplexe revenait de sa chasse.

* * *

« MANI JE VAIS TE CRAMER TOI APRES AVOIR CRAMER TES ARAIGNEES !  
\- NON ! Pas mes araignées ! »


	10. Au coin du feu

**Au coin du feu**

Théo était plutôt impressionné par le déferlement de colère du mage. Lui qui avait une apparence plutôt faible pouvait vraaaaaaaaaiment faire peur s'il le voulait. Le feu de camp avait triplé de volume et il avait fallu passer un accord pour éviter la mort de Mani. Pour éviter les tensions, le groupe était repartit en quête d'un lieu discret pour camper, et s'était poster dans une grotte un peu cachée, mais qui restait suffisamment proche pour ne pas avoir à passer des heures sur les routes.

Chacun s'était préparé de son coté, et mangeant désormais calmement, plus ou moins silencieux. Bob soignait sa blessure avec un cataplasme, l'air concentré, et quelque peu douloureux.

« C'est la fin de la journée, t'es sure tu veux pas un soin ? » Le sursaut du mage le fit hausser un sourcil, et celui se renferma juste après, l'air gêné. « Non, non ça ira. » Mouais chelou. Qui refuse des soins sérieux ?

…

Et pourquoi lui il en proposait ?!  
Bon, c'était un problème pour plus tard.

* * *

« _Merde, merde, merde, merde !_  
-**_Je t'avais dit de te barrer avant !_**  
-_Ta gueule et calme toi, on va se faire repérer !_ »

* * *

Bon, Grunlek trouvait ça étrange. Non parce que Bob avait vraiment l'air bizarre là. Vraaaaaaaaaiment louche quand même... C'était pas normal de paraître si blanc non ? « Bob, ça va ?  
-Euh… Oui pardon ! » Okay donc ce n'était pas son imagination. Il refusait des soins magiques, était dans ses pensées, et paniquait quand on lui parlait. « Tu peux nous en parler si ça ne va pas, tu sais ? » Bob sembla surpris par ses paroles, mais sourit ensuite, visiblement surpris. « Merci Grunlek… »  
Ah bah Théo était vraiment atteint… Le regard fixe sur le sourire du nouveau venu, les joues rouges, visiblement un peu bloqué. Il secoue ensuite la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées, sous le regard amusé de Grunlek.

Balthazar, quant à lui était enfin calmé, et n'avait aucune idée des pensées de ses compagnons. Il sortit son carnet de note, et se mit en tête d'écrire sur ses découvertes jusqu'ici. («**_ Autant laissé une trace si on meurt hein ! _**») La nuit tombait de toute façon, il fallait bien le faire avant cela, pour éviter de s'abimer les yeux sous la lumière du feu.

Pendant ce temps, c'était la panique chez Théo, à croire que les deux avaient échangé d'état d'esprit. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait fixé Bob. Ses lèvres. Rouges. Et qui avaient l'air bien douces… Un peu humide…  
Il décida donc de se lever pour aller méditer plus loin, et enlever ces pensées étranges. Surprenant au passage ses compagnons, par vraiment préparer à ce brusque mouvement de la part du paladin jusque là immobile.

Après un regard pour rassurer un Bob plus que surpris, les hommes décidèrent de discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout des indices trouvés dans la quête. Ils savaient pour l'instant que le groupe que Mani avait tenté d'attaquer seul était quelque peu suspecté. Ils étaient en pleine zone d'apparition, avaient des palissades intactes et Mani avait vu des mages, et sentit de la magie. Bref c'était suspect.

* * *

Mani avait froid. Vraiment. On était à la fin de l'hiver, début de printemps, et les températures avaient tendance à chuter le soir. Bref, c'était pas ouf…

Mais il avait une bouillote vivante, c'est vrai !

C'est ainsi que, sous l'œil étonné de Grunlek et Shin, l'assassin se leva, se déplaça de l'autre coté du feu, et se colla à Bob. Qui ne s'étonna même pas, laissant l'autre se coller à lui, bougeant légèrement pour se mettre confortable.

Et Théo décida de rentrer de sa méditation à ce moment-là, tombant sur cette scène assez étrange, voyant aussi l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ses camarades.

« Mani… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » se tenta Grunlek, le moins surpris du groupe. « Oh, bah je me réchauffe ! » L'air de poisson frit du le convaincre de continuer son explication, puis-ce qu'il souffla puis reprit : « Bob est une bouillote géante, donc je l'utilise. Vu qu'il fait froid ! »

C'est ainsi que Bob se retrouva avec un nain et un demi-élémentaire en plus sur lui, venu tester cette affirmation. Et ne purent qu'apprécier celle-ci, puis-ce que leur mage était définitivement une bouillote, dégageant une chaleur corporelle plus haute que la normale.

* * *

« Trop bien !  
-…Ravi d'être utile ? »

* * *

Le paladin lui boudait, parce que bon, fallait pas se rapprocher de l'autre on le connaissait pas trop… Mais en même temps c'est vrai qu'il faisait frais…


	11. Attaque sur le camp

_Hey. Je voulais juste savoir, préfériez vous que j'écrive tout les chapitres, puis les poste tous d'un coup ou que je fasse un par un ?_  
_Et si vous pouviez me donner un avis, ça serait sympa ! _

_Bonne journée !_

* * *

**Attaque sur le camp**

Le matin se levait, et Grunlek, qui avait assuré le dernier tour de garde, réveilla tout le monde. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait réveillé gentiment Shin, pour éviter qu'il tombe de son arbre, secoué un peu Bob, qui avait ensuite réveillé Mani, dormant à coté de lui, et lancer une louche sur Théo, pour éviter de se prendre un coup par le paladin mal réveillé. Ça arrivait souvent, donc à force le groupe avait ses techniques. Il prenait le premier tour de garde, puis on le réveillait au matin en lançant quelque chose sur son armure.

Le repas du matin se fit en parlant sur le plan d'entrée dans le camp. Tout d'abord, utiliser Icy pour faire le repérage, trouver un endroit pas trop surveillé pour passer, faire entrer tout d'abord Mani de manière discrète, puis les autres. « Et comment on communique au juste ? Non parce que Shin peut nous entendre avec Shin, mais nous ont fait comment pour communiquer avec Mani ? demanda Théo, un peu perplexe.  
-J'ai peut-être une idée… » intervient Balthazar, faisant se retourner ses compagnons vers lui. « C'est-à-dire que... J'ai un sort de communication mentale... ça peut-être dérangeant pour certain, mais ça n'a pas vraiment de limite de distance, donc…  
-Ouais, franchement cool ! » annonça Mani, et tout le monde accepta.

Bob quant à lui, se rendait compte de sa connerie… Il allait ouvrir son esprit à un paladin de la Lumière… (« **_Putain de merde, qu'est ce qui se passe mal dans ta tête ?! _**-_J'y avais pas pensé okay ?! Je pensais qu'on allait faire un co avec un membre de chaque équipe, ou un autre truc ?! _-**_On attends quoi pour se barrer ? _**-_Ca serait encore moins discret !_) Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il était un peu trop dans sa tête, il intima donc à son diable de se la calmer, et commença à caster son sort, calmement, évitant fortement de réveiller son diable.

« Oh, pourquoi tu prends mille ans ?!  
\- J'essaye de pas foirer mon sort idiot...  
\- Je t'emmerde.  
\- Théo, arrête de déconcentrer Bob. »

Bref, par un miracle de la vie, le mage arriva à mettre en place son sort sans problème, et sans que son diable ne se manifeste dedans. Par contre, ils étaient plus bruyants avec leurs esprits qu'en vrai… Youpi, merci pour le futur mal de tête.

* * *

« _Bon Mani est passé.  
_\- _A votre avis, on va trouver quoi derrière ?  
_-_ Icy n'a rien vu ?  
_\- _Pas vraiment, elle est trop petite.  
_\- _Sympa pour elle !_ »

Et ça encore et encore et encore et encore… Bob n'en pouvait plus. Et son diable non plus… Les autres n'avaient aucune restriction sur leurs pensées, et discutez, et parlaient, et…. Il avait mal eu crâne… C'était pire que son colocataire putain !  
Et aux vues de la tête de Théo à sa droite, lui aussi en avait marre… Balthazar lui sourit alors, comme pour le soutenir, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'avancée de Mani. D'après ses dires, il était quasiment au bon endroit, et sentait de nouveau cette forte énergie.

Théo était mort à l'intérieur. Ses camarades étaient putain de bruyant, incapable de contrôler leur pensées et leurs émotions… DU TOUT ! Sauf Bob, et encore heureux. Impossible de se concentrer, parce qu'il devait retenir ses pensées, et en plus penser au plan, et retenir ou était l'autre. Bref, horrible.

Et maintenant ils devaient lancer l'assaut par la porte ouverte par leur envoyé. Avec toujours les trois autres qui piaillaient… « _Vos gueules !_ » lança donc le paladin avant de se lancer sur le premier homme devant lui, détruisant sa nuque avec son bouclier.

Le combat continua, Théo se retrouvant souvent en posture dangereuse à cause de ses alliés aux pensées sans filtre. Finalement, après quelques minutes, les gardes furent détruits, et la troupe avançât en direction des mages, visiblement caché plus loin.

Et bien évidemment ce fut la merde, un bon piège.

* * *

Grunlek en avait marre. Vraiment marre. Le piège qu'avait tendu les mages était… Violent… Il s'était pris un piège de pierre, Bob avait failli cramer, et Shin, Mani et Théo s'était bien fait électrocuter. Sans compter le combat qui avait suivi, qui avait bien défoncé tout le monde. Bref, tout était chiant, et ce nain de qualité commençait à fatiguer. Il devait en plus regarder un mage absolument fou de son nouvel environnement, cherchant partout des documents, et absolument FASCINE par le puit de mana présent sur le site. Avec un paladin incapable de s'approcher, et les deux autres en train de panser leurs blessures, il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux leur nouvel ami qui se comportait, vraiment, comme un enfant.

Théo, lui attendait dans un coin, un peu stressé par le puit de mana, et surtout par le PUTAIN DE MAGE INCAPABLE D'INSTINCT DE SURVIE ! Non mais sérieux, courir à côté d'un puit de mana, c'était quoi sa vie avant ! Le gars ne savait pas que c'était dangereux ?! C'était un mage avant non ? Il était pas supposer savoir des choses sur le codex, le monde des âmes ?! Merde quoi !

Bob, lui était un peu excité... A peine… En même temps, la mana qui se dégageait du puit était folle, et puis franchement, tout les dossiers qu'il y avait ! Peut-être des infos sur plein de sujets ! C'était ouf ! Il en oublierait presque les pensées qui passaient encore dans sa tête de la part de ses compagnons, et son diable en folie d'avoir encore des squatteurs. « _Tu peux parler idiot, tu squatte depuis biiiiiiiiiiiien plus longtemps !_ -**_Ta gueule, et vire les !_** » Le problème principal de tout cela, c'était quand même qu'il pouvait aussi sentir les émotions fortes des autres personnes présentes. Comme par exemple, l'énervement de Grunlek, et le… Stress de Théo ? Bah pourquoi ?

« Théo, ça va ? » Cette demande prit l'inquisiteur de court. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question de la part du mage, qui juste auparavant était en train de péter un câble sur ses découvertes. « Heu, ouais… J'ai… Des mauvaises expériences… Avec les puits de mana…  
\- Oh… Ouais je vais me dépêcher ! »

Et le membre de l'église de la lumière n'avait pas du tout rougit à l'attention. Du tout. Du tout du tout. Peu importe le sourire en coin de Grunlek, et le regard d'incompréhension de Shin et Mani. Niquez vous.


End file.
